Cursed Emotions
by Mari Roza
Summary: Happens after shadow kiss, stigoi haven't changed much but that wasen't going to last long, they've streathened they've used they've been hunting  shadows and spirits are no longer safe nor are they safe to be around  rose knows somethings coming  what?
1. Chapter 1:Drifting Death

**Its finally time to revel my newest fanfic, I hope this one is as good as my last I will still be working on unbreakable passion but it still needs work so I'll be drifting to this storyline for a while since this ones more prepared. I hope you enjoy it and love it as much as I do**

**Remember it takes place in the beginning of shadow kiss when rose see's the strigoi biting Dimitri. **

**Enjoy! **

_Chapter1: Drifting Death_

The pain the agony of seeing someone you love being killed but not just killed stolen your fight for your survival means nothing his does

A life with out that piece could very much put you in the spot he's in

"Dimitri!" I yelled, I wasn't I can't lose him not to an undead monster

As I lunged towards the strigoi to try as little chance to rescue him I was pulled back but only for a second

"Rose! Come on!" my mother yelled but she didn't seem like my mother if she prevented me from saving the man I love

"Rose! Leave him!" another voice said it sounded like Alberta

How would I, I pushed out of my mothers hold with no idea how I got the strength

"Rose just leave him!" she continued yelling "he's expandable" were her last words

No he wasn't I love him he will never be expandable he will be mine

As I ran following that blond strigoi that had him is him grasp I was losing the energy but I fought to gain more one thing or a person would die and I refuse it to be Dimitri leaving this world.

"Stop Rosemarie turn back!" I heard ghosts yell

"Your life is too valuable."

"Run!"

"Rose were begging you"

"Love can fight without you!"

They tried to hold me down word after word kept going through my head but I listened to none only one voice mattered

Not there's

Not mine

His Dimitri's mattered

I pushed out of there grasp leaving them behind leaving my chance of living

So close

I was reaching the cave I could feel the nausea rise

But I pushed that out strigoi weren't my target only one was

And Dimitri

As I got to the entrance I could see blood everywhere bodies lying everywhere

But only one stuck out to me

Only one

His

There he was almost dead almost out of my reach I ran to him knowing hoping he's alive Alive and mine

But as quickly as I choose to run I fell as quick being at the tips of the strigoi

A pair of pale hands come out of no where and tightens on the neck of the man I loved

Lifting him up a nearing him to death

"Why my dear I'm glad you've come." he purred

"What do you want" I growled

"Simple just simple." he whispered

"I'm not in your mood for your crappy poetry when you're in hell fix that wouldn't you." I hissed

"Such a delicate flower." he then began to say

"Let him go" I finally yelled

"Well now that you want him so much….." he said

I gasped as his words came to my head

"We'll let him go if you come with us." he said

Never would have been my first word but them having Dimitri as a hostage it gave me no choice

"Fine" was all I said to tell them as I hung my head down

As I began to walk towards my hell my emotions ran wild my memories

Lissa

Christian

Eddie

Adrian

Mia

Mom

The

Alberta

Celeste

Stan

All the other guardians

Mason

Dimitri

I would lose them all I finalized the deal by dropping my stake and began to walk to the in complete daze of my actions

Those monsters surround me and cave in grabbing my in anyway I could struggle I did for a moment but I stopped and faced Nathan who still had Dimitri

He then walked towards me whispering

"Have you learn nothing about us." he said

Crashing the world down my eyes widened in betrayal

As he throws Dimitri to the wall

The sound the blood the depth of loss

I scream for the horror I just witnessed the horror of death

It was more terrifying then I imagined

How could….

I struggle from there grasp but I was to weak it was useless

It's useless because I'm alone

"Now Rosemarie was it that hard to let go?" he whispered as he neared my neck

"Stop! Stop you can't!" I yelled

"I can do so much rose you'll soon do it." He murmured as his cold teeth sink into my flesh I gave the loudest scream I could hoping the guardians would come but I know I doomed myself

Hearing my mom say "you were told now look!"

"You were too good"

"Pity were loosing you."

"We wouldn't come."

"To save you."

He pulled away to meet the blood thirsty eyes of his army

I gave a ragged breath

"There, there my friends Rosemarie Hathaway defeat will taste even sweeter." He said

As he reached for me again

"No" I slurred

"You're strong to avoid my full affects but you can't avoid power." He said "our power"

His words shocked me, he couldn't no not only had a caused a more horrifying death to Dimitri but now I wouldn't be joining him

I'll be joining the undead army I've fought against

I looked up at the strgoi blood red eyes seeing the coldness knowing that was my future as a monster

He bit draining my life my reasons

He pulled away but not before cutting his lip and pressing them to me

It disgusted me that saltiness but it began to grow sweeter

I tried to deny it but I knew it was too late

The world grew darker what I hate the most I was turned right next to the body of the man I loved and that I couldn't say goodbye to my soul

The one that brought me joy

**There you go the first chapter in my new story don't forget to keep reading unbreakable passion that one still has a long way to go**

**And so does this review because I do expect more then unbreakable passion has gotten**

**But other then that enjoy and hope I really don't make it worse**

**Cuz I will because I'm really feeling evil**

**Muahhha!**

**Anyway don't stop reading just because rose is turning, strigoi can be interesting too**

**P.s sorry it's short**

**~Mari **


	2. Chapter 2: Awakened Breath

**Oh my god the second chapter!**

**I must really love you guys**

**=)**

**Anyway hope you like it and don't stop reading**

**You'll hate yourself is you do**

**Fare warning**

**Symptoms may include unexplainable crying, fatigue, depriving of sleep, and the need to do the sad dance, other symptoms may occur if you develop any of these please review and message me immediately **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything **

_Chapter2: Awakened Breath_

My eyes slurred closed but something pushed them to open faster then I thought I could

As I stood up I felt something weird

Not including the cloud of depressing clouds surrounding me

I got up fast and just looked around confused

What the hell happened?

Out of no were I could hear something strange

Laughter

I was pushed back to the cave facing the strgoi was I dreaming

"Well Rosemarie you appear more beautiful then we expected." He said that blond strgoi

Whaa!

The weirdest thing I felt is that I felt joy with him saying that

"Please I was beautiful always." I heard a woman say

She sounded so familiar

It almost sounded like

Me

They all laughed "so true my dear" he said

Can this be true "good now let me go I mean unless you don't want me to feed." She said again

This so can't be happening I was…..

"Well my dear rose there you are." He said pointing to a man laying on the ground; he had shoulder length brown hair with a tan muscular complication

He actually looked sexy but he's dead so it didn't matter he was just food

As I walked towards him I realized all my actions and I wasn't ashamed of them

I was hungry I didn't care

As I reached for that mouth-watering taste that seemed to burn my throat

I heard a scream that made my stomach drop

I pulled away for a second, the strigoi looked confused on why

"Don't this isn't real! Don't touch him!" a girlish voice screamed

It sounded so similar

Them a breeze absorbed me and something painful was going through my skin

"AGGG" I yelled

"Your not that you're alive!" she yelled again "let me in"

"Whaaa!" I growled

I turned around to see what it was but there was nothing behind me but the pain just increased

"You're strong! You can't die! Let me back in!" she yelled for a final time

I felt a push in my body and in just seconds I feel to the ground shaking

Realizing what or who it was

It was my soul wanting in

Just them my eyes closed, with a groggy weak feeling

As if all that power just vanished and my mind just began to grow smaller and less in control

Them I just feel back with something moving forward her soul

I gasped breathing all I could

I was staring at the ceiling of the infirmary where the hell did this all come from

"Rose! Oh my god you're alive!" Someone gasped with joy

"Lissa?" was all I could say

"Who else rose? I mean I wasn't going to abandon you!" she said hugging me and crying

"I'd never leave you Liss, but can I ask what happened?"

She pulled away and looked into my eyes "you went back to the strgoi, you ran after guardian belikov. You really don't remember?" she said

I shook my head, wait I think I do I ran right?

"Sounds familiar but then why am I here?" I asked

She gasped "you don't even remember that! People are worshipping you because of that! 5 guardians saw you take out like 15 strgoi in like 5 minutes then you went to help guardian belikov but you passed out right beside him so the guardians brought you back."

I just stood there frozen had I really done that!

All I remember was running seeing Dimitri's body running towards that facing strgoi and boom nothing

"Lissa are you sure that doesn't sound very realistic to me." I finally said

"You're kidding right! You doubt the badass talents you got!" she said pretending to be surprised all I could do was laugh

"I don't doubt them I just don't remember." I said chocking on the laughter

"Like I've said before you're very screwed up" she said

I just laid on my pillow what had happened

"Rose but why did you go back people aren't sure why there confused someone would do that." She asked with a worried face

What now do I tell her about Dimitri and me and why I saved him wait?

Dimitri!

"liss-" I started "MOM!" was all that came out

But that wasn't my worry my worry was that she looked pissed

"Rosemarie" she said

"Hi mom" I gulped

"You and I have to talk young lady how could you do that!" she yelled

"guardian Hathaway maybe this isn't the best time to ask here about" she said

'please princess stay out of this this is between me and my daughter."

"like you were ever acted like my mom." I yelled

"I had reasons" she spoke so coldly

Exactly "you know what mom get out! You have no right why I went back maybe I wanted to go back because of you whatever it was it's none of your business!" I yelled one more time

But that scream was all I needed to get back the painful headaches

Were did this one come from I'm inside the wards

Just then the memories of Lissa and my mom disappeared

"Rose so what do you plan to do for your birthday?" someone said

"MOM why are you asking?" someone similar said

Blinking once I still saw everything foggy but 3 more times I realized were I was I was in the car the car in which I died

"Whaaa?" I gasped

"Something wrong rose." Rhea asked, lissa's mom

'there's always something wrong with rose." Someone started laughing probably ande

"no I mean what happened" I said

"What do you mean rose?"

"I was….. And lissa but you and the rest…." I muttered

"Rose what are you on." Lissa asked

"Nothing liss but we have to stop the car now!" I yelled

"Why?" ande asked

As we drove I saw the curve that curve that killed all of them

"Just do it!" I yelled hoping it would work

Maybe I had a chance to save there lives

But I guess not because it hit

"Mom dad!" where the first ones to get hit

Suddenly ande was thrown to us

Falling on my there memories started to clear up

Just 5 more seconds to live

1

Lissa's mom limp body lies right next to lissa's dad almost touching

2

There's blood everywhere

3 ande is still next to us but not moving or breathing

3

Lissa is squished but breathing heavily

4

The parts of the tree hit me going deep into my skin causing an agonizing scream that I could feel lissa flinch with pain but not for her

5

My bloods everywhere but I could feel my self slipping

Suddenly a touch on my shoulder sends shock waves through my body but they not only stung they healed

This is were lissa and me bonded and I could feel something

A rope linking us together it just started thinking but then faded

As I gave one more scream

And with that I faded into darkness but not before hearing

"Rose don't leave me you're my best friend and sister."

But her sweet voice was replaced by a cold one full of hate

"Your time is soon; my army will come for your soul."

Not again

The next thing I saw was red and black smoke filling the air making me chock I couldn't see and I couldn't feel

"You thought it was easy to escape" a quiet voice muttered

But it made my skin pierce

"Get away!" I yelled

I was going to die if someone didn't save me

"Please someone!" I yelled

Before delicate arms grabbed for me linking my to them and started to absorb me

"Your no different." They rang

"Get away from her!" someone yelled but I didn't recognize the voice

"You wouldn't stay alive to protect her." They said

"Try me" they said again

Just then something pulled me into a warn embrace that sent me into tears

"You wouldn't die rose not when I'm here watching you."

Was all that loving voice needed to say because I finally let it take me take me to lissa

"Rose, you alright." Lissa asked

"fine how long have I been out." I asked

"About 5 hours right after you woke up and started yelling at your mom."

"Oh" was all I could say, I looked around and I saw she wasn't there

Good

"Where did she go?" I asked after seconds of uncomfortable silence

Lissa's face suddenly turned sad and plain was it something I said

"rose I know I shouldn't tell you this but she went to the memorial for all those guardians who died."

Yea she probably shouldn't have told me that

Becayse tears bef=gin to fall I mean they literally feel out without me realizing

"rose?" she asked

I just clenched my fists trying to stop crying but my eyes wouldn't listen

But my mind wasn't thinking

"Tell me who they were." I asked

"Whaaaa!" lissa said

"Tell me please." I pleaded

I still couldn't tell her the exact reason why I wanted to know those names

She nodded and took out a piece of paper and started to read the names

Lucia Tecteya

Arnold Greberg

Jared Reloz

Michel Darwaz

Berg Stephens

Alan Peread

She stopped

6 names 6 deaths 6 less guardians to protect us

But something felt unfamiliar something felt not right with the list

"rose?" lissa asked

"What happened to Dimitri?" I asked straight forward right now I didn't care what she though I just had to know if he was alive

"ros-" she started

"just tell me!"

she flinched "alright guardian belikov is alive but in a coma."

That just ended all hopes of living without scares of this war

**Again this story will take longer to make because unlike my last one I planned this one out**

**But what's sad about the last one is that I haven't gotten reviews on unbreakable passion and only one person had reviewed on this story**

**So it's a good time to say I'm quitting writing unbreakable passion till one new review is posted**

**And I'm reconsidering continuing on the car ride one shot what do you think**

**Please message and review to show the love because high school sure isn't **


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Distractions

**Again I hope I see the love for my stories because there becoming harder to write **

**I messed a bit on this story but I can fix that remember **

**This chapter may cause unexplainable crying and hyperventilation **

**Fare warning**

**So comment or message me if this occurs **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything, the sadness**

_Chapter3: Rising Distractions_

"Alright guardian belikov is alive but in a coma." Lissa said

Well this explains why a pit of sadness surrounds me

Now all I need to do is die

"Rose? Rose?" lissa yelled

I just stared at the floor blank

"Rose are you alright does anything hurt!" she said

Yup my heart did I think it died, but I still shook my head

"I'm getting! Dr. Olendzki." she yelled

"Liss I'm fine." I chocked out

"But ros-"

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled

"If rose says she's fine then it's better to leave it like that." Someone said

Christian finally you come for something

"I know Hun but I'm just worried I thought I lost her."

"Clearly I'm right here!" I growled

"See already being angry with people she'll be up and Semi-normal in a matter of days." He laughed

I don't think I will

"But rose never went through this!" she protested

"Thanks Firebug." I said sarcastically

"No problem Buffy." He said

"Rose told you thank you see something's wrong!"

I just frowned

"Liss listen." I said

Just then lissa lightly punched his arm "I thought you were told to call her that." She laughed changing the subject

What the but Chris went along with it so why not

"She did but since she can't hurt me right now I thought I enjoy the moment.' He said

"Enjoy it because I will hurt you." I said Christian paled HA!

"So you're sure you're alright rose?" lissa asked

I sighed "yes lissa I'm fine now go enjoy some fun with firebug just nothing to graphic." I responded

They both suddenly turned red

"How much did you see rose." Christian asked

"Just enough to put it on the web so all of man kind can laugh."

"Go to hell rose." He said

"If I do I'm taking you with me."

"I already take you as a punishment." He returned

'then prepare to face my wrath." I growled

He started to step back

"Let's go Chris before rose actually does hurt you." I smiled and he just frowned in defeat

So to create a bit more victory I stuck my tough out all he did was obey lissa

Ha-ha she so had him around her little finger I loved her for that

He just nodded and they both left waving good bye now what am I supposed to do worry and dry over Dimitri

Oh wait I think I was about to do that

But before I could Dr. Olendzki came into my room

"Hello rose I'm glad your awake and already threatening people.' She said

I just smiled

But inside I was thinking

Because he gets the special treatment of rose crap 24/7

"Now lets see how much you recovered.' She said

I just nodded and let her do what she needed

In the mist of her tests that seemed to take forever I asked her one of the most heart wrenching things I ever said

"How is Dimitri?" I asked

She just jumped "guardian belikov?" she asked

I nodded chocking back tears

"Well he's in stable condition but has many severe injuries almost all of his left side is crushed all I can say is he's very lucky to be alive but he hasn't responded as much as we hoped for." She said

"How long?" I asked

"just about the same amount of time you were 5 days but I'm surprised you woke up first he was better responding you on the matter of fact were completely frozen its not until today that we got the sign you would wake up."

I was shocked so why didn't he wake up

"wel-"I started

"Rose please I can't tell you anymore, worry about yourself more." She said

I was I couldn't live without him

"Can I at least see him?" I asked

That was another thing that surprised me

I think she was as shocked who wouldn't be

"I think you're well enough to see him." She said quietly

I guess she pitied me not that I needed it

But I was still shocked

She would let me

So I got up

Slowly

And she helped me walk out the door and too Dimitri's room

This can't be possible after a horrifying scene that will never leave my mind and a cursed dream I was about to see the face of the man I loved

How will I live?

**Sorry this is boring like I said I messed up a bit so I was fixing it but anyway hope you like it hope you review**

**And hope you don't go crazy because I already did**

**And sorry it's short**

**I wasn't n a very creative mood**

**And I'm still not updating unbreakable passion because I lost the will too and it just doesn't really make me want to write it I do but I just don't know how**

**Give me sometime I'll figure it out**

**But reviews and messages and just the love helps clear my mind**

**So review on my story's they could make this story clearer and more interesting then I can expect**

**~Mari**


	4. tragic loss: Author note

**Authors note: **

**This is an emergency I need someone who works really well with flash drives to help me!**

**Mine just broke**

**In addition, guess what it had**

**All my schoolwork**

**All my favorite things that live for**

**And **

**Most importantly, my stories and the updates I was supposed to post today!**

**This is bad bad **

**I am at the library hoping to post, now I can't, and there no way to get home and get hopefully the extra flash drive, which I hope, has been updated with my latest stories**

**But I'm leaning towards no so**

**This could take a while**

**I had everything set for today and you have no idea how much pain I'm in that I can't update**

**It sucks but as soon as I can fix this I will right back to updating and find a way to make this up to all of you**

**~Mari**


	5. Chapter 4: Blissful Kisses

**What will I do to get people to review because I'm really feeling depressed but I think something just kicked me into AYYYYY! Mode**

**Because I really need to write**

**Well just for a heads up **

**I'm really screwed up so enjoy and review**

_Chapter4: Blissful Kisses_

Why was my life always so cold and heart breaking, but now my mind and heart was to paralyzed to think on my cruel life it only could think about Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri

When Dr. Olendzki left me in Dimitri's room I hoped I wouldn't cry but I don't think I could promise myself that

He was too hurt for me not to cry

Almost his entire left side was crushed and there were bandages everywhere but the one that was the most painful to look at was the one covering his neck

Exactly were the strigoi bit him

That image went into my head but it quickly faded as I rushed to his side

"Dimitri?" I called

Usually in a second he'd reply but he said nothing he just layed there all of a moment my nerves reached a point were I thought calling his name would wake him up

"Dimitri please wake up!" I yelled

Still nothing my head wouldn't stop throbbing

But it wasn't as worse as the tears streaming down my face clouding my vision of him

They fell on his face but they showed no reaction it just made my cry harder

Was there any way to stop the pain I guess not

Because I was glued to him as if there was no tomorrow

Why did the universe have to be so cruel?

If there was a way to make him stop having so much pain

Maybe

LISSA!

He could heal him!

I was about to dart out of his room and run to hers

But something was telling me he wouldn't like it

I almost forgot every time lissa healed something

I got the damaged the spirit darkness

I knew Dimitri would hate himself if he did that to me

I know he would wait the pain or let in consume me

Then let me go crazy

Why was he so dedicated to me?

I thought about running into my room and hoping those images would fade away

But they wouldn't

Which is why I ran back

I sat on my bed panting

Wiping away tears I fell onto my bed wiping newly formed ones

I've never cried this much

But then another emotion struck me

For a second a warm feeling ran through me making me dizzy and made me fall

Not onto the bed but into a crowd of people

What's with all these passing out images!

I landed

Somewhere

I could hear some little kid screaming

Yelling "mommy!" "There coming"

Then it was multiple screams that made my mind jolt in pain

Because they seemed so familiar

"Leave! Please!" I gasped but I didn't know to who I was saying it too

Cold hands kept pushing me away from the screaming girl and made me feel weaker maybe it was I felt something cold flowing through my body

After constant torture of screams my mind ended paralyzed and the figures pushing me only became one

He looked moroi but something made me fear this person

He wasn't normal

His eyes

"Your not as strong as I thought you were I guess Belikov's death hit you hard but I'm glad I killed him now I'll do something to you." He said seductively

No one ever talked to me like that

Except…..

Something pulled me back before I thought who was torturing me

They pulled back but I ended up waking up in Dimitri's room

What!

Didn't I just run from here?

I guess something or someone didn't want me to leave his side

So I stayed clutching his hand pretty hard I finally leaned to touch one of his cheeks with my hand

It felt warm but at the same time it felt lifeless

More tears chocked out

All my mind could think was save him

Let him come back to me

And keep away that person

What did they want?

Who wanted what!

For the first time I found my self praying to something

I ended up clutching something

It felt metallic

But my voice not even recognizable

Sounded something lissa sounded like when she used compulsion something sweet

"Come back to me and never leave." I whispered

And waited for the miracle

Which I hoped wasn't to far off from giving up something

And kissing him I don't think I lost something

Dimitri POV

Keeping my self trapped here instead of rose was well worth it those things were torturing her so much but I knew in the living world she was over me crying over my body

Hoping I'd come back

If I'm strong enough I will

I just hope that thing will stop giving her these nightmares

But monsters don't keep there promises

There she was again but she couldn't see me walking up to her

Some kind of strigoi were pushing her around

But slowly as her breathing became less slow

They all became one person holding onto her by the waist whispering something to her

Rose didn't seem to push away meaning she either liked that thing or he had her paralyzed

When rose's face turned this way

Her face shocked me

It was plain horror as if all the life had left her precious eyes

Just flouted out

Then it was replaced by shear death

When he touched something on her neck

I ran to her and pulled him away

He turned around

And saw me and smiled

'I thought you would stay dead!" he said

'you didn't keep your side of leaving her I will break mine now LET HER GO!"

I yelled

She was gone the next second

Glad she went back to the world of the living

I fought with him but it seemed he was doing the same thing to me like he did to rose

Taking away all the warmth and leaving despair of loss

He reached to my left and whispered the voice of my hatred enemy

"The more people that hate you hate rose and we will all kill you, you can't live on this earth." He said

As he went for the kill he was blinded by a light that made me scream

"Roza!"

And her touch followed me

**This was really short**

**I'm sorry but I kind of lost ideas on how to make it longer **

**And I'm losing ideas for it even though I got the whole story planned out**

**Wait for the next chapter and see what I do**

**Because I promise you this story is going to get good**

**~Mari**

**p.s have faith in me and review**

**I want 5!**

**By tomorrow **

**Or I don't update **


	6. Chapter 5: Living Smile

**I know last chapter sucked**

**And I haven't checked yet if I got all 5 reviews I wanted**

**So I can hope this story has the Love my other one is**

**Anyway enjoy and please tell me what you think**

**When and if I finish unbreakable passion I want to extend this story**

**And if you liked my last short chapter you'll love this one**

**I hope**

**And still no reviews for this I'm crushed**

Chapter 5: Living Smile

Seeing his beat up figure made me think how short life was and how I gave up mine so many times

Can't the universe just let the people who deserve it live?

And give them a comforting silence of drama

After having the third I think of my mysterious visions I focused on Dimitri's almost dead figure

Why was I supposed to be strong when I see that?

I just felt so hopeless

Useless

That I can't with him

Why was I alive when the other part of me is fighting for life?

And after waking up from that nightmare

Without him they kept growing I just wanted them to consume me

But I just kept praying

And trying to get out of this dream if this was one of them

I tried to think of the last one I had

That man was holding me down and said he killed Dimitri

So was it the blond guy?

Then what made me come back here

And why Dimitri's room

Does that mean whatever pushed me out wanted me to stay by his side?

Well it saved me so why not listen

I closed my eyes to figure out the figure

That saved me

And hoped it wasn't gone

Each time I blinked the image became clearer

It was a guy

Long hair

Muscular

Looked Russian

WHAT!  
It was Dimitri

He was there

And he saved me

Meaning he's there

I quickly grabbed his hand

"Get out of there comrade please don't stay there because of me!"

More tears fell and I reached into whatever emotion I had buried in me

And prayed

Again whatever I had I wanted him to have it

He deserves it more then me

Adrian's POV

Rose was alive

Thank god she made it back to lissa

But belikov my completion was a different story

He was injured and would have been dead or strigoi if rose hadn't saved him

Even though he was still here

Rose was crushed he still wouldn't make it

I'd seen him earlier there's no option he was doomed

And it crushed rose

How it must be losing someone you love

But would that mean a clear path for rose?

How can I be stupid if belikov dies so does rose's heart

He's going to be the only one for her

And I hate it

Why him!

Well I should go check on lissa she's still losing it

And a bit confused

Who wouldn't be?

Only idiots wouldn't notice rose and Belikov's relationship already

I just called everyone in this world an idiot

Take me to hell already

If it means not having to see rose suffer

She may not realize I have emotions

But I do and it's all love for her

But my drunken attitude gets in the way for her to fully see it

Great life we have here

Really!

As I dreamt off to find rose or maybe belikov

A cold feeling swept over me

I was in Belikov's it didn't look safe to go

Maybe he was leaving this very second

So I thought go into rose

But the same cold feeling got me again

She's not dying too isn't she?

I mean you can live with a broken heart right?

I was suddenly filled with red and black clouds and dark figures swarming everywhere

Now this could really creep anyone out

"Let me go!" a girl yelled

I looked in the direction to see some hot chick being held down

By one of those flouting figures

This must not be her day

Then I realized it was my little damphir

Rose!

I ran to her but she just kept getting further away

No!

She was crying she was in pain

And someone else was coming to her rescue

Someone pulled the shadow of her

And she quickly disappeared

Leaving her hero and the shadow behind arguing

They argued for some time not even noticing me

Till a bright light came out of no were merging with the black and red clouds

"It has begun!" the shadow yelled and disappeared

I stepped out hoping the hero dude could see me

It turned out to be belikov typical

"Hey belikov!" I called out

"Ivashkov? What are you doing here?" he asked

"You tell me first." I said

"The tormenters valley were all lost souls go, I came here to save rose." He said

My mouth hung right open "to save rose?"

"They wanted her but they decided she could live if I stayed." He said calmly

Was he really that stupid?

"you idiot!' I yelled

He looked shocked

"Do you know what rose looks like with you gone it's just as bad as you being stuck here probably worse since she feels so powerless." I yelled

His eyes widened "she's strong." He said

Did he not know her?

And as much as it hurt me to say those next words that were true

"Not without you."

And the light got brighter

Separating us

And we could hear an angel talk

"Get out of there comrade please don't stay there because of me!"

And belikov smiled "I'm coming roza." He called out

Whose roza…oh wait that's what he calls raised when he feels romantic toward her

Typical Russia charm

And he disappeared with me following him back to the real world

I woke us on my bed and knew I had to rush to the infirmary

To check on rose and belikov

God I got to get another life

Or I'll go crazy

But the shadows voice rang clear into my head

"It has all begun!"

"And it will start with a love triangle."

That's all I needed to pass out again with a drink in my hand

I need a sip!

Rose POV

After letting out more tears I decided to get up

It was best I'd leave and try to regain my heart

Here wasn't going to help me

Not by seeing the body of the man I love or soon loved

Because he'll be dead soon

Well it could have been worse

"Goodbye comrade." I whispered and began to walk out

"Don't leave me roza." Someone muttered

I quickly turned my head

To see Dimitri trying get up to catch me

"Lay down!" I cried

"Will you stay?" He asked

I nodded and fell into his arms

He didn't resist

"Thank you." I whispered

"roza?' he asked I looked into his eyes full of adoration

Of love

"Thank you for coming back." I said and fell deeper into his embrace

"No roza thank you I have no reason but you."

"I thought you didn't want me."

"I do, you saving me just prove we can handle anything and we should be together."

"Hello to you too love." I whispered

He let out a small chuckle "never doubt me"

"never." And my lips reached his

Creating passion

It looks like life was smiling at us

**AWWWW! I know it's been a while but you guys haven't reviewed and I felt this story wasn't as interesting**

**When it will be**

**Oh and yes I'm repeating some places from unbreakable passion because I found them interesting to keep**

**Soon**

**But review and tell me what's wrong with it**

**Plz**

**I love this one just like my others**

**And enjoy reading last sacrifice**

**But don't forget about mine**

**It's just as good**

**Well I don't know about that**

**Also on the night last sacrifice comes out come chat with me on**

**.com/**

**And go to the official penguins VA website to tune in to the webcast live from New York**

**Well there's all the information for you guys to know what I'm doing on the best night of my life**

**Well bye!**

**Wait not yet**

**I will now recommend a fan made trailer of VA**

**That's worth watching this chapters is**

**Vampire Academy 2 - Frostbite Trailer**** by ****xtsukichan13x**

**Here's the link**

**.com/watch?v=RE9lCCZBG-I**

**~Mari**


End file.
